Doom Island
Once you beat a Plants vs. Zombies game. PopCap will advertise you to download Doom Island,for $1.99. You get the Disco-Shroom on Day 1,then get the Sports Choy in Day 2,then the Bread-Nut in Day 3. Then the Tall Pea in Day 4 and the the Ice Dragon at Day 5. All the zombies from the Plants vs Zombies Games are in this game. . Once you beat Doom Park,Day 9. You battle Dr Zomboss,he says: Are you ready to challenge me (name of person)? I'm unstoppable! All the brains in the world will be OURS OURS! MWHAHAHAHAHHAA! Then you battle him with all the plants you got (except sun plants) for a 3 hour battle againest zomboss and his zombies. He will crush and take some plants,Zombotany plants are in this level too. It is so extreme,that Crazy Dave even gives you the Crazy Dave Pea,that shoots 1 pea at the zombie,but does triple damage. New Plants Disco-Shroom Tall Pea Sports Choy Bread-Nut Ice Dragon Returning Plants Sunflower (Day 1,along with a new plant) Peashooter (Day 6) Kernel-Pult (Day 7) Wall Nut (Day 8) Potato Mine (Day 9) Snapdragon (Day 10) Fume-Shroom (Day 1 of Doom Castle) Jalapeno (Day 2 of Doom Castle) Repeater (Day 4 of Doom Castle) Coconut Cannon (Day 5 of Doom Castle) Pea Pod (Day 6 of Doom Castle) Pumpkin (Day 8 of Doom Castle) Scaredy Shroom (Day 1 of Doom Fields) Snow Pea (Day 3 of Doom Fields) Cherry Bomb (Day 4 of Doom Fields) Threepeater (Unlocked with 10 diamonds,you get the diamonds from Crazy Dave and you can buy it) Hard-nut (Unlocked with 5 Doom keys) Hypno Shroom (Unlocked with 3 Doom Keys) Cabbage Pult (Day 5 of Doom Fields) Sweet Pea (Day 6 of Doom Fields) Shamrockstar (Day 7 of Doom Fields) Bamboom (Day 9 of Doom Fields) Beet (Day 1 of Doom Carnival) Cactus (Day 2 of Doom Carnival) Melon Pult (Day 3 of Doom Carnival) Lightning Reed (Day 4 of Doom Carnival) Bloomerang (Day 7 of Doom Carnival) Bonk Choy (Day 9 of Doom Carnival) Torch Wood (Day 1 of Doom Park) Tall-Nut (Day 2 of Doom Park) Split Pea (Day 4 of Doom Park) Spikeweed (Day 6 of Doom Park) Aspearagus (Day 7 of Doom Park) Beeshooter (Day 8 of Doom Park) Squash (Day 9 of Doom Park) Chilly Pepper (Day 1 of Getaway Ship) Twin Sunflower (Day 2 of Getaway Ship) Spring Bean (Day 3 of Getaway Ship) Winter Melon (Unlocked with 6 Pirate Keys) Flaming Pea (Unlocked with 7 Pirate Keys) Crazy Dave's Speeches Crazy Dave's Day 1 Speech: Heeeyyy neighbor. We are at the CwazyYeti Island. Woops,I meant the Doom Island. It has a LOT of zombies. I wanted to go to the CwazyYeti Island and have fun with the plants! I also wanted to make a Taco Sandwich! Why do I want a Taco Sandwich?!!? Cause I'M CRAAZZZY! Crazy Dave's Day 1 of Doom Castle Speech: *sniff* *sniff* I think this place has well good food. I just hate when it's night forever here. Wait...there's zombies behind us and in front of us,I'll take care of the back,you hold off the front. I just hope we can get my Taco Sandwich here. Crazy Dave's Day 1 of Doom Fields Speech: We ran out. NOW TIME TO GET MY TA--......I mean get those zombies! Crazy Dave's Day 1 of Doom Carnival Speech: Look,these are really doomier games! The Death-a-Machine Game. Wait....we don't wanna die here. WE WILL PLANT TO VICTORY!!!!!!!!! Crazy Dave's Day 1 of Doom Park Speech:This feels endless. GAAHHHH!! I feel like going to the Taco Park. I mean the Doooooooooommmmmm park. There's zombies we need to get over here! Good luck neighhhhhbour! Crazy Dave's Speech after you beat Zomboss: More zombies are coming! Get on the Ship! Then you complete the game,with a music video by a Melon-pult and Bloomerang. Crazy Dave's Speech of the Getaway Ship: GAAAH! Zombies are getting on here! I just found my Taco Sandwich!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO! Defend the Seas! They're swimmin here! Crazy Dave's Speech after you unlock the Winter Melon: This plant does cost a lot of sun......take an EXTRA SEED PACKET AND 1 EXTRA SUN FOR EACH BATTLE! Why did I do that? CAUSE IM CRAZZZZZY! Crazy Dave's Speech after you finish Getaway Ship: WERE AT THE CWAZYYETI ISLAND! WERE IN PEACE!!!!!....WELL FOR NOW! LET'S GET ANOTHER TACO! Category:Areas